Gender Bender
by cleo2427
Summary: Lily hates the way James treats Snape. If she has a reason to hate Snape will she like James more? Includes gender changing spell


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the Maruders, Lily, Snape, or anything in Rowling's world, even if my friends and I are the Marauders reincarnated.  
  
"Hey James! Come look at this." Sirius shouted. James came over and sat down next to Sirius on his bed. "I suppose you want help with your homework?" James asked noticing the open book on his bed. "No, I already did it surprising as it may be. Actually I got this book out of the library to look up information for a project. Look at that though." Sirius said, pushing the book over to James and pointing at something on the page. "The Mutare spell?" Sirius nodded. "It allows people to change gender." "Why would we want something like... oh..." James said, a grin broadening on his face. "Think of the realms of possibilities. It will make some pranks easier and make it harder to get caught, we can find out secrets from the girls, you can watch your girlfriend in the shower..." James chocked on some spit. "I do not like Lily and she is not my girlfriend!" " A. that proves that you do like Lily and B. who said I was even talking about her." Sirius replied with a grin. James stared at Sirius for a minute and then attacked him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~ "What are you two doing?" Remus asked as he walked into the room. Sirius finally managed to push James off of him and sat up. "James attacked me because he's all uptight about his girlfriend again." "She's not my girlfriend!" Remus grabbed the back of James' shirt before he attacked Sirius again. "What's this?" Peter asked picking up the forgotten book. "There's a spell for changing gender in there. Think of everything we can do with something like that." Sirius said. Remus watched James whisper something in Sirius' ear and then the grin spread across both their faces. "Prongs, my friend, you are a genius." "Oh, uh. Whenever Sirius calls James a genius we usually end up getting in to trouble." Peter said looking scared. "When have we ever gotten into serious trouble?" Remus asked. "Besides, it's only wrong if you get caught." Sirius said. Peter nodded in agreement, but still looked nervous about their newest adventure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James and Sirius went off to Quidditch practice leaving Remus and Peter in the common room worried about what kind of scheme the two would cook up while gone. When James and Sirius got back, the two stood up and followed them up to their dormitory. "Oh, don't look so worried Peter. You can relax. Our first plan doesn't involve you or Remus." Sirius said. "The first thing we decided we wanted to do was follow some girls around and talk ourselves up a bit." James continued. "Afterwards, we will plan some sort of prank, so start thinking up idea." Sirius finished. He turned to James. "You know, I've always fancied being a blonde with blue eyes." "I just want to have some hair that will lie flat. Actually red hair and green eyes might be nice." Sirius and Remus looked at each other and grinned. "Umm, James? You do know who you just described don't you?" Remus said. "No, who?" James asked completely clueless. "Never mind. Why don't you try auburn hair and violet eyes." Remus said. "Good suggestion, Moony. The combination with Jamsies good looks here and even I would want to go out with his idiotic self. Sirius said, clapping James on the shoulder. James glared at Sirius. "Let's do this already." Peter handed Sirius the book. "It says to say the spell according to what gender you want, either mutare femininus or mutare mas, while you think about what you want to look like. Sounds easy enough." James didn't look quite as confident as Sirius but nodded. "On the count of three. One. two. three." "Mutare Femininus" Where Sirius had been standing appeared a petite blonde and where James had been stood a girl, who even with the changes, looked a lot like Lily Evans. Remus whistled. "Not bad. If I didn't know who you really were I would want to take you into a corner for a snog session." "You look exactly like the girls who reject me on a regular basis." Peter said. The two girls high fived. "Nice job, Prongs." "Excellent as always, Padfoot. Shall we?" "Yes, I think we shall. Off we go!" The two linked arms and then threw the invisibility cloak over themselves till they were on the other side of the portrait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James and Sirius walked down the corridor until they found a group of girls. They stood a bit away from them and when they all went into the lavatory, the two followed them. "I can't believe how much homework we got in Charms. At least the class wasn't all bad. Gideon Prewitt asked me out afterwards." Said a tall girl whom neither recognized. Sirius looked at James and winked. "He's pretty cute, but Sirius Black is gorgeous." "He is gorgeous, but I like James Potter even better. He looks like a good shag." The two looked at each other barely containing their grins. "Too bad James Potter is a jerk." A voice that James recognized all too well said. "Come on, Lily. He isn't that bad." One of the girls said. "I would probably go out with him if he asked me." "He needs to learn to not be so mean and self-centered. It's not like I'm madly in love with Severus Snape or anything, I dislike him as much as everybody else, but that doesn't mean they have to be quite so mean to him." Lily replied. At that, James and Sirius snuck out of the lavatory. "Sirius, I'm never going to get her to go out with me. I can't believe she thinks I'm self-centered. You don't think I am, do you?" "Of course not. Well. maybe sometimes but so am I. Don't worry though. I think I have an idea. It might not help you win Miss. Evans heart, but hopefully it will at least get you headed in the right direction."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "How did it go?" Peter asked as the two walked into their room. "Didn't really work that well. However, we did find out that the object of Prong's lust thinks he is mean and self-centered." Sirius replied as he plopped down on the bed. "I have an idea though. Lily might not find him quite so bad if she despised our good old friend Snivellus. I think part of her problem is she doesn't like the way we treat him." "That might actually work. Don't rely on it working too much though." Remus said. "What can we do to get Lily to really hate Snape?" James asked. They all sat and thought for a few minutes, nobody saying anything. "Polyjuice Potion!" Sirius exclaimed. "What?" James, Remus, and Peter all asked at once. "One of us can use the Polyjuice Potion to change into Snape, then change into a girl. That will allow the person to hit on her as a girl and then when she freaks out turn back into Snape which will hopefully freak her out even more." "Do you really think that will work?" Peter asked. "Sure it will. If you want, I can do the dirty work and then we can make sure it definitely works." Sirius said "Do we even have any Polyjuice Potion?" Remus questioned. "Yeah, I have some still left from the last prank we needed it for. It's in my trunk." James said. "Excellent. Let's get planning." Sirius said with a malicious grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four boys, well 3 boys and 1 girl, were hidden in the hall underneath James' invisibility cloak waiting for Lily to walk by. James caught sight of Lily and whispered, "Show time." Sirius came out from underneath the cloak, once again in the form of the petite blonde. "Lily! Wait up! I want to talk to you!" Lily stopped and turned around. "Lily, I have something to confess to you." The "girl" said looking nervous. "All right, what is it?" "I agree with what you said about James Potter. He is mean and self- centered. I just thought that you should know because I know someone who is much better for you then him." "Well anybody is better for me then him, but who exactly did you have in mind?" "Me." The girl said and she leaned in to kiss her. Lily backed away. "That's nice and all but I don't go that way." "Really? I thought you did. That will make this so much easier. Mutare Mas" With that the girl turned into Severus Snape. "I was so worried. I thought that since you didn't like James that it was because in actuality you liked girls." "No, I don't like girls in that way. I also don't like you. I can't believe you would do such a thing. With that, Lily slapped him and stalked off steaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were outside sitting under the tree by the lake. "I wonder if our little prank this afternoon is actually going to work to my advantage." James said. "I don't know but now is the time to find out." Remus said. Snape was walking out the front doors and Lily was with a group of friends underneath a tree about 20 yards away. "Oh look, if it isn't our dear friend, Snivellus." Sirius said loud enough for everyone to hear. "You really need to do something about that wardrobe. Black just doesn't suit you." James said as Snape's robes turned hot pink and his shoes were replaced with pink, fluffy bunny slippers. Everyone began to laugh, even Lily. "I think that outfit looks much better on you." Remus commented with a straight face. Snape looked over at Lily, hoping she would stand up for him but she just continued to laugh with her friends. He turned around and walked back towards the castle before they could do anything else to him. "Looks like it worked." Sirius whispered to James and winked.  
  
A/n Wow, I actually live. Shocking, isn't it? Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a lazy git, so sue me. Part of the problem was we no longer had Microsoft word on my computer so stuff wouldn't post and otherwise it is do to pure laziness. I always start things and never finish them and even if I do finish them they never make it on to the computer. This was written for a Harry Potter game I participated in on my message board I go to. Hope you enjoyed it. Now leave me some pretty reviews. 


End file.
